Et tout commença par un cartable
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Les histoires les plus longues peuvent commencer très simplement. Avec un cartable par exemple. BlaiseDean Yaoi


**Titre : Et tout commença avec… un cartable  
Auteur :** Heeraookami  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Personnage :** Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer : Pas à moi…**

La première fois qu'ils avaient vraiment eu affaire l'un à l'autre, ça avait été à l'initiative de Dean. Il lui avait balancé son sac de cours dans la tête. Pour sa défense, Zabini l'avait cherché. Il avait lancé une réflexion à Luna qui lui était rentrée dedans par accident. La jeune fille, surprise et toujours un peu dans son monde, n'avait pas réagit à l'attaque, ce qui avait redoublé les remarques insultantes. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Quelques sorts plus tard, ils étaient séparés et des points retirés à Gryffondor par McGonagall. Apparemment, le fait que Zabini insulte Luna n'était pas une excuse valable.

--

Il avait trouvé le sac dans un coin paumé. Tellement paumé qu'il n'y avait jamais vu personne alors même qu'il y venait régulièrement pour être tranquille. Ce qui l'avait intrigué, c'était le motif brodé dessus. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça représentait mais la ligne du motif, à la fois simple et élégante, lui avait plu. Il en était à se demander si il devait regarder dedans pour en découvrir le propriétaire lorsqu'il était apparut.

Tous les deux surpris, le silence plana un court instant, avant que Blaise ne l'apostrophe avec une étincelle de mépris et de mauvaise humeur.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Thomas ? Depuis quand les vertueux Gryffondors planquent les affaires des gens ? »

Dean regarda tour à tour le sac et Blaise avant de comprendre. Et de froncer les sourcils à son tour, piqué au vif. Il lui fourra le sac dans les bras sans délicatesse.

-« Quand j'en ai après quelqu'un, je m'en prends à lui de face, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, pourtant, non ? »

Le Serpentard sembla réfléchir un court instant, que ce soit à la réaction à avoir ou à la vraisemblance de la déclaration du Gryffondor. Finalement, il se contenta d'un sourire en coin hautement méprisant.

-« Comme toute les créatures peu évoluées Thomas. A ta place, je ne m'en vanterais pas. »

Le dessinateur se contrôla du mieux qu'il put, il avait assez fait perdre de points à sa Maison comme ça après tout.

« En attendant, tu dis que je te l'ai planqué mais tu es quand même là, tu lis dans les feuilles de thé maintenant ? »

Zabini se contenta d'un levé d'yeux au ciel désabusé.

« C'est mon sac Thomas, j'y tiens et nous vivons dans un monde où la confiance est un bien grand mot. J'y ai jeté un sortilège. Il me suffit d'un sort pour savoir où le trouver. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai des choses à régler.»

Dean le regarda s'éloigner avec une grimace. Il était bizarrement sûr que « les choses à régler » allaient avoir un rapport avec ceux qui avaient osé toucher à ses affaires.

--

Dean courait. C'était ou ça, ou arriver en retard au cours de métamorphoses ce qu'il préférait éviter. Depuis le malheureux incident avec Zabini, La Directrice de Gryffondor le tenait à l'œil. A croire qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Ce qui était probablement le cas, quand il y pensait.

Un juron coloré lui échappa lorsque, dans sa hâte, il rentra dans quelqu'un. Le contenu de son sac mal fermé se dispersa. Sans relever les yeux, il s'excusa et s'empressa de s'accroupir pour rassembler ses affaires en s'efforçant de ne rien oublier. Plus que son carnet de croquis et ce serait bon. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus rien par terre, à part lui, et les chaussures de celui qu'il avait percuté.

Une voix narquoise et qui se faisait malheureusement de plus en plus connue lui fit relever le museau et ainsi retrouver son carnet.

« Quel talent Thomas ! Snape serait ravi de savoir de quelle façon tu le vois j'en suis certain. »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Très drôle Zabini. Maintenant rends-moi ça, après tout c'est bien toi qui fais des leçons de moral sur la propriété non ? »

Le Serpentard s'amusa à ne pas répondre, feuilletant à la place les croquis d'un air intéressé. Dean envisageait de lui re-balancer son sac dessus lorsque Zabini lui tendit son bien, moqueur.

« Respire Thomas. Et regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois. »

Le Gryffondor releva le nez de son sac où il rangeait le calepin pour jeter un regard torve au garçon qui s'éloignait. Quoi ? Un pardon ça lui suffisait pas ? Il aurait fallu qu'il lui embrasse les pieds ?

Ses pensées belliqueuses disparurent au profit d'une stupeur sans nom en saisissant les paroles que le Serpentard lui jeta négligemment sans se retourner.

« Mais je suis sérieux, ce n'est pas mal du tout. Tant de délicatesse chez un Gryffondor, j'en reste ébahi ! »

Certes il y avait rajouté une remarque désobligeante, certes le ton recelait une pointe de moquerie plus que palpable. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé, il venait de recevoir un compliment de Blaise Zabini.

--

Dean ne savait plus vraiment d'où venait l'expression qu'il avait en tête, mais pour le coup elle convenait très bien à sa situation.

« Si j'aurais su, j'aurais pas venu. » C'était tout à fait ça.

« Son bon cœur le perdra » convenait très bien aussi…

Quoique son bon cœur n'avait peut être pas grand-chose à voir là dedans. Ce serait plutôt son bon sens en fait… Il faudrait être fou pour opposer un refus pur et simple à un maître des potions qui a déjà les Gryffondors en horreur après tout.

Le fait est que Zabini avait quitté le cours plus tôt. Une potion mal préparée s'était répandue dans la pièce et c'est lui qui avait été le plus touché. A la fin du cours, Snape l'avait interpellé alors qu'il allait quitter la salle en dernier, et ordonné de ramener son sac au Serpentard.

Il s'était donc rendu à l'infirmerie et obtenu l'autorisation de s'approcher de « son camarade de classe » ainsi que l'avait désigné Pomfresh. Sans broncher au regard évaluateur, il lui avait montré son sac qu'il déposa au pied du lit, accompagné d'un « de la part de Snape ». Ceci fait, il s'apprêtait à regagner ses pénates afin de continuer sa petite vie et reprendre une activité normale mais ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis de Zabini.

Sous la surprise, il ne put opposer aucune résistance lorsque le Serpentard le saisit par la bride de son sac qu'il portait en travers des épaules pour le tirer à lui, le faisant s'écrouler fort peu gracieusement sur le lit. Et sur son occupant.

« Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête Zabini ! Je peux sa… »

Il ravala la fin de sa phrase lorsque le Sang-Pur s'empara de ses lèvres. Choqué et les yeux écarquillés, il subit le baiser long et minutieux. A sa grande honte, un gémissement lui échappa même. C'était LEGAL de faire des trucs pareils avec sa langue ?! C'était complètement indécent oui !

Reprenant ses esprits, il se redressa se frotta les lèvres et partit sans demander son reste. Bon sens ou pas, la prochaine fois Snape se trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer les coursiers !

Lorsqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie, Pomfresh lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, il émit un gargouillis.

-« Il doit y avoir un problème avec son traitement, il se comporte trop bizarrement ! »

Pomfresh lui adressa ce qui devait vouloir être un sourire rassurant mais ses paroles eurent l'effet inverse.

« Oh non, c'est normal. C'est les derniers effets de la potion ça. Il se contente de faire ce dont il a envie.»

Dean pensa un cours instant à demander si les mondes parallèles ça existait. Après tout cela ne faisait que quelques années qu'il avait découvert la magie ! Et la théorie des mondes parallèles avait l'avantage de lui donner l'espoir de retourner dans SON monde. Un monde où Zabini n'avait surement pas envie de l'embrasser.

--

Les sacs de cours étaient enchevêtrés l'un à l'autre. Un peu comme leur propriétaire en fait. Sauf que leur propriétaire, bien que peu soucieux de ce genre de confort, avaient quand même un lit.

Une fois de plus dans l'histoire de Poudlard, la Salle sur Demande servait à abriter les ébats de certains de ses élèves.

Sauf que Blaise Zabini et Dean Thomas se fichaient sûrement de l'historique du lieu de leurs – plus en plus fréquentes et régulières… - rencontres nocturnes.

--

« Et alors quoi ? Ca t'amuse de jouer les héros ? Tu devrais finir de lire les histoires avant de vouloir les imiter Thomas ! Les héros ça survit rarement, tu cours juste à ta mort et c'est une chose que je trouve particulièrement stupide. »

Debout les bras croisés face à son amant et petit ami, Dean fronça des sourcils.

« Et alors quoi ? Mes parents sont Moldus Blaise ! Je fais partis des cibles des Mangemorts. Tu me conseilles quoi ? De me cacher dans un coin et attendre que ça passe ? »

Le Serpentard donna l'air d'apprécier la proposition.

-« Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux tu as de bonnes idées… Et puis quoi, tu fais pas confiance en Potter ? Je croyais que vous pensiez tous qu'il allait vous sauver. »

Le dessinateur secoua la tête, dégoûté. Et peut être même déçu, par la réaction de son compagnon.

« A croire que tu ne me connais pas Blaise. J'irais que tu le veuilles ou non. Nos chemins se séparent là si j'ai bien compris ? »

--

Il n'attendit pas de réaction du Serpentard, se contentant de lui tourner le dos pour quitter la pièce, attrapant son sac au passage.

Malles, carton à dessin, sac de cours. Un sac de cours râpeux, un peu décoloré mais toujours en bon état. Dean avait beau ne plus être élève à Poudlard depuis un moment, il n'avait pas cessé de l'utiliser. Le contraire aurait été du gaspillage après tout. Et l'homme d'une trentaine d'années n'aimait pas le gaspillage.

Enfin bon, tout était prêt pour le départ du premier professeur de la nouvelle option de Poudlard. Dean ne savait pas d'où le nouveau directeur sortait cette idée d'option dessin mais pour lui c'était… magique ! Il avait postulé… et réussit.

--

Un regard à sa montre incita le professeur à se hâter pour rejoindre le Quai 9 ¾. . Ses malles déjà dans la chambre qu'il occuperait à Poudlart, il n'avait pas trop de problème à se faufiler dans la foule agitée qui se pressait autour du train. Comme toujours dans l'agitation du départ, les plus jeunes en faisaient les frais et Dean se retrouva a s'agenouiller pour aider un jeune garçon, sûrement un première année, qui rassemblait ses affaires pour les remettre dans son sac, nota au passage le carton à dessin que le petit gardait prêt de lui.

« Tu aimes le dessin ? »

Il reçut un regard surpris et méfiant pour la peine.

« Mon père surtout. C'est lui qui m'en a donné le goût. »

Dean hocha la tête. Il venait de rencontrer l'un de ses élèves visiblement ! Se redressant, il interrogea son cadet.

« Ça va aller ? »

Le gosse lui adressa cette fois un regard entre le mépris et la reconnaissance. Noir, les traits bien dessinés, le visage de l'enfant fit louper un battement de cœur au dessinateur. Un détail sur le sac que le jeune garçon tenait dans ses bras fut tout ce qui lui fallut pour comprendre. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le motif avant de demander doucement, d'une voix hachée et incrédule.

« Tu… Tu ne serais pas le fils de… »

Le bout d'homme releva fièrement le menton, les yeux étincelants de fierté. Si semblable à lui ! Il ne faisait pas erreur.

« De Blaise Zabini Monsieur. C'est mon père.»

Dean eut un sourire hésitant. Son fils ? Il avait eu un fils… Il s'était marié. C'était… bien… Oui. Sûrement.

Il se retourna au son d'une voix grave et distinguée.

-« Dean Thomas... Ça pour une surprise. »

Le dessinateur déglutit, réprima un tremblement. L'homme en face de lui avait trouvé le moyen de gagner encore en élégance et en charisme, ce qu'il avait déjà lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

-« Bl… Zabini… Ca faisait longtemps.»

Dean ne voyait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Il était là, sur le quai de la gare, à essayer de ne pas fuir sous le regard ardent de son ancien amant maintenant père d'un gamin qui lui ressemblait bien trop.

« Comme tu dis… Je suppose que tu es aussi là pour accompagner tes rejetons. »

Si l'ancien Gryffondor tiqua à la voix glaciale, il n'en montra rien, se contentant d'un demi-sourire pas particulièrement heureux.

« Non, je n'ai pas d'enfant. Et je ne me suis pas marié. »

Il s'empêcha de justesse de rajouter un « moi » à la fin de la phrase. Ça aurait vraiment été trop pathétique.

Il détourna le regard au léger lever de sourcils et haussa les épaules, devinant l'interrogation qui s'y trouvait. L'avantage de l'avoir côtoyé de si prêt à une période…

« Je suis le nouveau professeur de dessin de Poudlard… »

Sentant un regard ardent posé sur lui mais provenant de plus bas que celui de Blaise, Dean sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet et baissa les yeux. Zabini-junior le regardait d'un air tout aussi évaluateur que son père mais Dean nota que la touche de mépris avait disparut. Ça faisait toujours plaisir.

Il cligna des yeux lorsque sans le lâcher du regard, Junior prit la parole.

« Père ?

— Oui Matthis ? »

Ah ? Junior s'appelait Matthis ? Plutôt pas mal…

« Est-ce que ce serait le Dean Thomas dont vous m'avez déjà montré des croquis et des dessins ?

— En effet. C'est bien lui. »

Le dessinateur dont le regard faisait le voyage entre les visages des deux Zabini remarqua le sourire en coin amusé du père et nota plusieurs choses.

La première, Blaise Zabini avait parlé de lui à son fils.

La seconde, Blaise Zabini avait montré des dessins de lui à son fils.

La troisième, le regard de Matthis Zabini recelait maintenant une nuance d'acceptation voir de respect assez perturbante si on partait du principe qu'il n'avait RIEN fait pour ça.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en conclure mais ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Il préféra enchaîner, l'air de rien. Mais alors qu'il se remettait de ses émotions, Blaise parlait à son fils, lui faisant ses adieux avant que le jeune garçon ne monte dans le train.

Les laissant seul, à sa grande consternation.

« Ta femme ne t'a pas accompagnée ? »

C'était une bonne question ça non ? Toutes les mères avaient la manie de coller leur rejeton jusqu'au bout sur ce quai. Et ça se comprenait c'est vrai.

La voix ennuyée et indifférente de Blaise le laissa bête.

« Ex-femme. Je suis divorcé. Elle est maintenant je ne sais où avec son nouveau mari. »

Aie… il avait mit les pieds dans le plat là non ?

« Oh… désolé. »

Son sursaut de culpabilité ne dura pas longtemps face au rire de Blaise.

« Désolé ? Serait-ce de ta faute s'il était préférable pour tout le monde que l'on divorce et que j'ai la garde de Matthis ? »

Dean secoua la tête, resserra ses doigts sur la bride de son sac et abandonna.

« Au revoir Blaise, ce fut un vrai plaisir mais je dois y aller si je ne veux pas louper le train. »

Cette situation lui retournait les sens, il fallait vraiment mieux y mettre un terme en plus la plupart des passagers étaient montés, signe que le départ était imminent alors… La gorge serrée, il commença à escalader le marchepied.

Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'il partit soudain en arrière suite à une traction aussi brusque qu'inattendue sur la bandoulière de son sac. Il se retrouva de nouveau les deux pieds sur le quai de la gare. Les doigts de Zabini étaient encore enroulés sur la bride alors que l'ancien Serpentard l'embrassait avec l'application qu'il y avait toujours mis.

Le Sang-pur avait un sourire en coin satisfait et les yeux brillants lorsqu'il le laissa respirer de nouveau.

« En fait oui, tu peux être désolé. C'est bel et bien en partie à cause de toi que mon mariage a foiré. »

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications que l'ultime annonce pour le départ du train retentissait. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées d'aplomb et grimpa dans le wagon.

« T'es barge Zabini ! »

Ce qui ne suffit pas à supprimer le sourire de l'homme resté sur le quai. D'un autre coté, ce n'était pas la répartie la plus brillante qu'il ait sortit.

Dans le couloir, il jeta un œil par la fenêtre et se hâta de l'ouvrir, tendant au maximum ses sens pour saisir les derniers mots que lui hurla Zabini-père.

« Un café à Pré-au-lard ça te dis ? »

Son cœur loupa un battement mais il réagit directement, mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?! »

Blaise eut un grand sourire et leva le bras, bras au bout duquel pendant un vieux sac de cours un peu élimé. Le sien pour être précis.

« Parce que j'ai ça ! »

Passé un moment de stupeur, Dean se reprit et hurla sa réponse, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est bon ! Tu as gagné ! »

Blaise baissa le bras, un sourire relativement doux et satisfait sur les lèvres. Sourire qui devait en partie se refléter sur celles de Dean lorsqu'il abandonna la fenêtre pour se trouver un compartiment vide où s'installer. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien d'indispensable dans son sac…

Quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrait et Dean eut la surprise de voir Matthis Zabini le rejoindre.

L'élève s'installa en face de lui, serein, le regarda avec insistance, assez pour perturber Dean vu la situation. Quand le jeune Sang-Pur ouvrit la bouche, il était tout ouï.

« Quand il était petit, Père m'a raconté qu'il perdait souvent ses affaires. Alors au bout d'un moment, il a pris l'habitude de mettre des sorts dessus. »

Cela rappelait un souvenir et Dean se tut en attendant la suite. Il nota juste dans un coin que le sort, ce n'était pas à cause de son cynisme de base !

« Mais on peut pas mettre ce genre de sorts sur les gens. »

Ah là par contre, il ne voyait pas trop le rapport, il haussa donc un sourcil à l'intention du jeune garçon.

« Mon sac appartenait à mon père. Un sort y est opposé. L'avantage c'est qu'ainsi Père peut me retrouver à la fois moi, et le sac puisque je le porte. »

Un haussement d'épaules.

« On ne peut plus faire confiance à personne de nos jours après tout. »

C'était pas faux… Mais quel rapport avec le fait qu'il envahisse son compartiment ? Son incompréhension dut se lire sur son visage car Zabini-Junior poussa un soupir (très Zabinien…) et poursuivit.

« Il y a longtemps, je sais que Père a perdu quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Grâce au sort du sac – et à moi – ça n'arrivera plus. D'où ma présence à coté de vous.»

Il eut l'air de peser le pour et le contre puis sembla jugea visiblement plus sûr de préciser.

« Il faut savoir improviser dans la vie. Surtout quand c'est important. »

Est-ce que le petit sous-entendait ce que Dean pensait qu'il sous-entendait ? Bouche bée, le professeur regarda Matthis extraire un livre du sac paternel et se plonger dedans sans plus se préoccuper de lui.

Il était encore en pleine question existentielle quand le petit releva deux secondes le nez.

« Mais vous êtes plus grand que ce que je croyais. »

Ooooooooooooh…. Merlin !


End file.
